Malĝojaj Okuloj
by Alastair
Summary: VirinaGokuu. Cxiuj Radicu, Napa, Turleso, kaj Vegxita vizitas Teron, sed Tero ne estas la sama planedo. Vosto de Gokuu rekreskis, kaj cxiuj estas senvivaj nun ...
1. Unua Cxapitro

**Malĝojaj Okuloj**

_Unua Ĉapitro_

"Huj …" Gokuu viŝis larmojn da sia vizagzo, kaj malrapide staris, siaj vangoj estis varmanta da la larmoj. Ŝiaj amikoj estis senvivan antaŭ si, kaj si ne konis kiel ili estis mortinta. La juna virino estis dormanta, kaj neniam vidis ion.

Ŝi preme ĉirkaŭprenegis sian rekreskantan voston. Gokuu ne konis kio fari. Ĉie ŝi iris, homoj sajnis morti ĉirkaŭ ŝi.

_Ĉu mi estas viva? Ĉu mi ne estis mortigita de vi?_ Tamen, ŝi jam konis la veron. La simiego, ke estis mortiginta ŝian avon, nun volis mortigi ŝin ankaŭ. _Monstro … Kial vi forprenis miajn amikojn ankaŭ? Forprenu min! Miaj amikoj ne faris ion al vi! Ŝtelu mian vivon anstataŭ ilia._

Malsupreniranta ŝian kapon, Gokuu faldis siajn brakojn ĉirkaŭ sian torson. Ŝi ne vokis ĉar si konis, ke neniu aŭdus sin. La simiego ne estis aŭskultinta al ŝi.

_Avo, pardonu min. Mi ne povis helpi vin … kaj nun miaj amikoj pagas por mian kulpon._

"La misio estas fininta."

Ŝi supreniris sian kapon, kaj rigardis sian najbarecon antaŭ ol si vidis la globon. Gokuu ne konis kiel si estis alveninta tie, kaj denove ekzamenis ĉie.

La voko diris, "Venu, Kakaroto. La misio estas fininta. La Teranoj estas senvivaj. Venu, Kakaroto. La misio estas fininta."

--

La planedo eksplodis, kaj Veĝita ridetis al la fajraĵoj. Li aŭdis Radicu diranta, "Reĝido, ĉu vi finas nun? Mi kaj Napa malsatas."

"Silentu. Mi ĝuas la vidon."

"Friiza serĉas por ni, reĝido. Li konos pri niaj faradoj."

"Permesu li venas. Ĉiu mortos iam."

Radicu diris, "Sed mi ne volas morti nun!"

"Tiam silentu."

"Reĝido," estis dirata de Napa, "ŝipo proksimiĝas."

"Turleso. Kiom granda?"

La alia Saijanto diris, "Ĝi estas malgranda. Eble sfer-tipa ŝipo. Ho! Io vokas nin. Ĉu ni respondos?"

"Jes," Veĝita diris, "ĝi eble estos Kui, kaj mi volas paroli kun li antaŭ ol mi mortigas vin."

La vizaĝo de Kui aperis en la ŝirmilon antaŭ Veĝita. Li diris, "Veĝita! Lia moŝto volas vidi vin. Vi devos reveni kun mi. Mi eble povas plimalgrandigi vian punadon por lasanta Friiza."

"Diru Friizan, ke li suĉas sin."

Kui diris, "Vi povas diri lin kiam mi prenas vin al li!"

"Ho? Ĉu vi vere opinias, ke vi povas venki min?" La aliuloj ridis, kaj ekinsultis la viron. Veĝita diris ĉe malgranda rideto, "Mi estas pli forta nun. Vi estas vermo."

"Mi mortigos vin, Veĝita! Vi petegos al mi kiam la mastrego finas kun vi, kaj mi permesos vian morton!"

"Se vi povas mortigi min, tiam eksteru vian sferon. Batalu min."

"Eĥ! Mi – mi nure estas la sendito! Friiza ĵus volis vi koni. Via tempo en tiu ĉi universo finos baldaŭ!"

Veĝita ridis, "Kie li estas? Mi ne vidas lin!" Vizaĝo de Kui malaperis, kaj la sfer-tipa ŝipo rapide lasis. Dum la aliaj Saijantoj estis aplaŭdeganta, Veĝita miregis pri la depeŝo. Post momento, li diris, "Turleso. Radicu. Napa. Ni devas lasi. Tie ne estas sendanĝera."

"Kio?" Napa petis, "Kie ni iros?"

La reĝido miris pri tio. Li konis, ke Friiza momente mortigus ilin se li havis la okazon, kaj si ne volis doni tion okazon al li.

Kvin monatoj, ili estis forkurinta da la manoj de Friiza, kaj bone estis vivanta por ili. Kiam la laksigantan mision estis donita de Friiza al Radicu, Napa, kaj Veĝita, ili estis renkontinta alian Saijanton. Lia nomo estis Turleso, kaj li konis teruran sekreton. Ilia planedo estis eksplodigita de Friiza, kaj Veĝita estis koninta, ke li neniam denove povis vidi Friizan.

Ili estis bezoninta lasi la tiranon, kaj revivi iliajn vivojn. Turleso estis helpinta ilian forkuron, kaj baldaŭ ili sole eklaksigis planedojn. Friiza ne estis enuinta ilin ĝis nun.

Turleso diris, "Reĝido?"

"Turleso, ni iras al la planedo ke Radicu parolis al ili." Kiam li ne audis ion da li, si diris, "Ni iru! Movu, viroj."

--

Gokuu malfermis siajn okulojn, kaj lace oscedis. Ŝi pensas, _Ĉu mi mankis la rajdon?_ En la momento la pordo estis ferminta, Gokuu estis dorminta. Ŝi ne konis, ke si estis estinta tre laca.

Post ŝi estis trovinta la ŝipon, Gokuu estis atencinta veturi ĝin, sed la ŝipo estis malferminta la pordon, kaj flugis en eksteran spacon. Baldaŭ post, ŝi estis endorminta, kaj ne vekis ĝis tiu ĉi horo. La ŝipo estis interesinta ŝin, kaj ŝi volas scii kiun Kakaroto estis. Se Kakaroto estis mortiginta ŝiajn amikojn kaj la aliajn homojn, ŝi volis venĝi ilin, kaj montri Kakaroto ke ŝia planedo ne estis cetabulo.

Ŝi miris se Kakaroto estis la simiego ke sia avo estis dirinta al si pri. _Se Kakaroto estas la simiego, do mi ne haltos batali ĝin ĝis ĝi aŭ mi estas senviva._

La voko de la ŝipo diris, "Vi estas alveturanta Planedon Veĝitan. Ĉu vi volas, ke mi malfermi la pordon?"

"Kio estas Planedo Veĝita?"

La ŝipo diris, "Planedo Veĝita estas la planedo de deveno de la Saijantoj."

"Ho? Tre stranga … Kiuj estas la Saijantoj? Mi serĉas por simiego …"

"La Saijantoj estas forteca raso en la Norda Galaksio. Ili estas entreprenanta raso ke detruas aliajn planedojn por mono kaj kredemo."

"Ĉu ili detruas planedojn!?"

"Jes, la Saijantoj estas vera pova raso," estis dirata de la ŝipo.

Ŝi rigardis ekster la fenestron, sed ne vidis ion krom steloj. Tuŝanta la vitraĵon, Gokuu petis, "Kie estas la planedo? Mi ne vidas ion."

"La planedo estas tie. Vi estas sur la planedo."

Gokuu ekĝemis, "Ne … iu detruis ilian planedon ankaŭ. Tie estas malĝoja … kiel mi."

"La komputilo ne komprenas vian peton."

"Kiu povas detrui Planedon Veĝitan?"

La ŝipo diris, "Multaj rasoj povas laksigi kaj detrui planedojn."

"Ne, ne … La planedo ne estas tie. Kiu detruis ĝin?"

"Vi estas ricevanta vokon. Ĉu vi volas respondi?"

"Voko por mi?"

"Jes."

Gokuu malridetis, kaj diris, "Jes, respondu." Vizaĝo aperis sur ŝirmilo antaŭ ŝi, kaj ŝi nerve ridetis al ĝi, "Saluton."

"Ĉu vi estas la ŝipisto ke nominta Kakaroton? La ŝipo registras en nomo de Kakaroto."

"Ho …" ŝi mensogis, "jes, tiu estas mi."

Li diris kiel ŝi estis ĉagrenanta sin, "Vi estas en malvastiginta spaco. Lasu tiun ĉi spacon tuj."

"Ha? Ho, jes, mi lasos nun," lia vizaĝo malaperis, kaj ŝi ekĝemis. "Malvastiginta spaco? Sed kio okazis tie? Eble mi devis peti lin …" Ŝi mordetis sian lipon antaŭ ol si diris, "Komputilo, iru al Teron."

"Kompreneble," estis dirata de la ŝipo.

--

"Ho, Planedo Tero?"

Napa ridetis, kaj diris, "Jen estas tre bona. Mi neniam vidis tian verdan planedon."

"Mi ĉiam vidas verdan planedon," estis dirata de Turleso, "sed tio ĉi estas tre bela … Eble Kakaroto plantis la ĉiojn verdojn por pli mono. Ŝi devis scii, ke verdaj planedoj plivendas je senvivaj planedoj."

"Kompreneble ŝi sciis tion. Ĉiuj Saiyaj infanetoj havas programon ke diras ĉion ke ili bezonas scii, kaj tia ŝi bone laboris por la plej bona kosto."

Veĝita blekegis, "Jen ĉio estas tre bona, sed kie estas ŝi!?"

Radicu aktivigis sian elekzamenilon, kaj diris en ĝi, "Kakaroto? Ĉu vi estas tie? … Kakaroto, tia estas via frato. Respondu al mi. Kakaroto, respondu." Malridetanta, li rigardis ilin, "Ŝi ne respondas. Ĉu vi opinias, ke ŝi mortis? Mi ne trovis iajn energiojn sur tia planedo, kaj se ŝi ne estas en ekstera spaco, eble io mortigis ŝin."

"Trovu la signalon de ŝia ŝipo. Eble ŝi estas kun ĝi," estis dirata de Napa.

Radicu denove atencis, kaj signalis por ŝia ŝipo antaŭ ol si bleketis, "Malspritulo. Ŝi alvenas tie nun. Ŝi devis vidi niajn ŝipojn, kaj turnis al nin."

"Ĉu vi certas, ke ĝi estas ŝi?"

"Jes, mi povas vidi la registradon." Li diris, "Kakaroto? Respondu, mi estas via frato … maleble! Ŝi ne respondas. Sed ŝia energio estas tie …"

Turleso diris, "Kontaktigu ŝin tra ŝia ŝipo. Eble ŝia elekzamenilo estis rompita de io."

"Eble," estis dirata de la reĝido. "Kaj eble tiu ne estas Kakaroto. Trovu kovrilon. Se ĝi estas lakeo de Friiza, mi ne volis, ke li konas nian lokon." Radicu rigardis lin, kaj Veĝita altlevis brovon, "Kio ĝi estas?"

"Se ĝi estas Kakaroto-"

"Do ni salutos ŝin," Napa diris, "nun movu."

Radicu ekĝemis, "Ĥee … mi estos tre ĝoja kiam tia finas …"

--

Kaj la unua ĉapitro finas! … Aj, aj, estas tre mallonga, ĉu ne? Eble mi povas skribi la dua ĉapitro baldaŭ … Mi esperas, ke ĉiuj ĝuos tion ĉi!

--


	2. Dua Cxapitro

**Malĝojaj Okuloj**

_Dua Ĉapitro_

Kiam la ŝipo haltis tremanta, kaj Gokuu ekstere rigardis la fenestron antaŭ ol si malfermis la pordon. Staranta alte post eksteris la sfer-tipan ŝipon, ŝi streĉis siajn manojn al la cielo, kaj tiam ĉirkaŭe promenis, liberiganta la sentojn en siaj kruroj kaj sia dorso. Ŝia vosto streĉis ankaŭ, kaj la sento memorigis ŝin, ke ŝiaj problemoj ekiris kiam ĝi estis rekreskinta. Gokuu rigardis sian voston.

Ŝi ĝuis havanta ĝin, kaj si estis preparanta ekzercon plifortigi la voston. Gokuu ne volas vundi sian voston ĉar ĝi estis returninta. Ŝi ne havis ion fari, sed tio nun.

"Ĉu ŝi estas Kakaroto?"

Gokuu haltis siajn movadojn, kaj zorge aŭskultis por la sono, sed ne denove aŭdis ĝin. Malridetanta, ŝi serĉis per siaj sentoj, kaj trovis kvar fortajn energiojn apud si. Ŝi rigardis la monteton kie ili malantaŭe estis kaŝata.

"Kiu vi estas? … Ĉu vi estas postvivantoj?"

Basa voko diris, "Ne."

"Ĉu vi vundis?"

Viro alte flugis en la cielon, kaj ili rigardis la aliulon. Lia haro havas la shapon de flamo, kaj li estis malalta, sed muskolega. Li ridis mallaŭte, "Kial? Ĉu ĝi ŝajnas, ke mi vundas?"

"Da … Da kie vi venis? Mi opinias, ke ĉiu mortis."

"Ho? Ĉu vi ne rekonas vian reĝidon? Kompreneble, vi estis nura infaneto kiam vi lasis la planedon."

Gokuu petis, "Kio? Ĉu vi estas reĝido?"

"Jes, via reĝido, kaj mi baldaŭe iĝos vian reĝon."

"Ho … Kial viaj amikoj kaŝas?"

"Ili ne estas amikoj, sed miaj soldatoj kaj servistoj. Reĝido ĉiam havas servistojn." Li malridetis, "Kaj ili ne kaŝas. Ni volis koni, ke vi estas nia kamarado."

Gokuu levis sian nazon, kaj diris, "Vi signifas Kakaroton."

"Nature. Sed nun vi estas tie, ni povas eklabori."

"Ĉu vi volas, ke mi laboras por vi? Kial mi devus labori?" Estis dirata de ŝi.

La reĝido faris pugnon per lia mano, kaj flugis antaŭ ŝin, "Kial?" Ŝiaj okuloj plilarĝigis dum lia energio brilegis ĉirkaŭ li. Li blekis, "Vi estas la lasta. Vi devas danki min por tiu ĉi honoro! Vi estos la patrino de miaj gefiloj."

"Kio!? Mi ne estas patrino!"

Li prenis ŝian manon, kaj tiris ŝin al si, blekeganta al ŝi. Gokuu dolore ĝemis kiam li mordis sian kolon. Ŝi povis senti dum li trinkis sian sangon, ploretanta antaŭ ol li lekis la vundon. La reĝido diris, "Jes, vi iĝos belan patrinon de mia filoj. Vi ĵus devas kuŝi, kaj akceptu min. Niaj filoj estos fortaj. Ne kontraŭbatalu, Kakaroto. Ĉu vi ne volas fortajn filojn?"

Ŝi diris, "Mi … mi ne estas … Kakaroto."

"Ho? Via beleta vorto diference diras. Ĝi estas malerarebla. Vi estas Saijanto kiel ni."

Gokuu malruĝiĝis, sentanta dum lia vosto fladis ĉirkaŭ ŝian femuron, "Ne … mi ne povis mortigi ilin … Mi ne volis mortigi ilin! Mi ne estas Kakaroto!"

"Ridinda knabino," li frapis ŝian stomakon, kaj ŝi kriegis, ektremanta poste. "Kompreneble, vi estas Kakaroto ĉar ŝi estas la lasta Saijantino kiu estis raportita. Kaj, rigardu. Vi havas voston, tia vi devas esti la lastan."

"Sed, mi ne volis …"

"Ĉu vi ne scias? Vostoj estas niaj fortecoj. Ili ŝanĝigas nin kiam la luno estas plena. Ni iĝas grandajn simiojn ke nomata Oozarun." Li kisis ŝian vangon, "Kaj vi nure faris vian mision. Tiu ĉi planedo estas perfekta por ni kaj la Nova Planedo Veĝita."

_Avo … Ĉu tio tiel vi ne volis, ke mi vidas la plenan lunon?Mi ne volis mortigi vin … aŭ miajn amikojn. Fakte, mi ne povis fari! Sed se ili estas tie …_ "Se vi mortigis i-!"

"Ne flatu min kiam tio ĉi estis vian taskon." Gokuu subite ploris, kaj prenis liajn ŝultrojn. Li frotis ŝian hararon, kaj diris, "Vi estas tre bela …"

"Ne! Ne tuŝu min!" Ŝia energio brilis ĉirkaŭ si, kaj citis ĝin formi ruĝan pilkon al sian manon. "For!"

"Ĥĥĥĥ! Kakaroto, haltu!" Estis kriata de la reĝido. Li citis sian energion, kaj ĝi brilegis en sia pugno. "Haltu, aŭ mi detruos tiun ĉi planedon kun vi sur ĝi!"

"Nĥ! Ne, vi ne detruos. Vi estas sur la planedo ankaŭ. Vi ne povas detrui."

"Observu min! Ĉu vi vere opinias, ke mi ne detruos vin kaj ĉiun ke estas tie!?"

Gokuu mallevis siajn manojn antaŭ sian kapon, kaj siaj genuoj batis la teron, "Mi ne komprenas kiel vi povas mortigi homojn. Mi ne povas … Mi neniam denove detruos vivojn! Vi ne povas devigi mi denove mortigi."

"Ho, Kakaroto, nun," li diris dum sia energio malaperis, "ni faros vivojn. Detruantoj vivoj estas la lastaj ioj ke mi volas. Speciale Saijaj vivoj."

"Kiel mi faros Saijaj vivojn …?"

"Kio?" Li petis, "Ĉu vi ne scias kiel fari infanetojn? Ĉu vi ne scias kiel reprodukti?" Li alte staris, "Turleso! Venu! Mi opinias, ke ŝia programo rompiĝas!"

Gokuu malridetis, "Mia programo? Ĉu tio devigis mi mortigi miajn amikojn?"

"Ĥe!" Io blekis, kaj ŝi turnis, vidanta viron ke havis la saman hararon kiel ŝia, sed sia haŭto estis pli malluma. La nova viro diris, "Kompreneble se ŝi ne volas mortigi. Se la programo estis rompita de io, do ŝi eble iĝis kiel la Teranojn."

"Kio vi diras …?"

Li ridetis al ŝi, "Kakaroto, mi bezonas fiksi vian programon. Kiam ĝi fiksas, vi povas kunigi nin kiel Saijantino devas."

"Mi ne volas kunigi vin!" Ŝi estis frapegita de la reĝido, kaj ŝi ĝemis poste ŝi falis sur la teron.

La reĝido diris, "Se vi estis vera Saijantino, vi dankus min por tio, kaj kisus miajn piedojn. Dum kretena Saijantino, vi nure falos ĉar vi estas malforta. Jen estas bona ke mi mordis vin, kaj fortigis vin. Tiu ĉi _frapeto_ mortigus vin ankaŭ."

Ŝi prenis sian kolon per sia mano, tuŝanta la vundon, kaj diris, "Mi ne iĝos kiel Saijantoj. Foriru."

"Ĉu vi vere volas solan? Ni estas viaj nuraj kamaradoj ke vi havas."

"Kakanjo," estis dirata de la alia viro, "ni ne lasos tian planedon. Vi kunigos nin aŭ mortos."

Gokuu fermis siajn okulojn, "Tia mortigu min. Mi plivolas morti je helpi vin."

"Ĉu vi vere volas perdi vian animon?"

Ŝi rigardis la reĝido, siaj okuloj subite estis larĝaj, "Kio?"

Li ridis, "Ni ne volas mortigi tiun ĉi korpon, Kakaroto. Jen estas via animo ke ni mortigos. Kiam Turleso fiksas la programon en via cerbo, la vera animo de tiu ĉi korpo aperos, kaj detruos la animon ke ĝi havas nun. Ĉu vi vere riskos vian animon?"

_Ĉu jen estas alia animo en mi, kaj ĝi eble mortigas min?_ "Kial vi ne detruas mian animon nun?"

"Ĉar mi volas doni elekton al vi. Ĉu vi volas kunigi nin, aŭ mortigi vian animon? Se via animo estas senviva, ni povas instrui vin en niaj kutimoj, kaj ni ne punos vin. Vi neniam estos sola se vi kunigos."

Ŝia koro ekdoloris, kaj ŝi malrapide malsignodonis, "Sed mi ne …"

"Tio ĉi estas tiel bona kiel mi povas esti. Nun elektu, Kakaroto. Vi ne povas fari ion al ni kiam vi estas malfortino."

_Mi ne volas morti, sed mi ne volas kunigi ili. Avo, kio mi devas fari? … Kio vi farus? Vi helpis min kiam mi aperis sur Tero … Ĉu vi opinias, ke mi povas helpi ilin?_

--

"Ho? Kio malpravas, Kakaroto?"

Gokuu estis promenanta en la valo, kaj haltis kiam ŝi vidis la novan konstruaĵon ke Turleso estis fininta.

En nura du monatoj la Saijantoj rapide estis laborinta, kaj baldaŭ jen estis multaj novaj konstruaĵoj en la valo estis trovita de si. Tamen la konstruaĵoj estis farita per la ruinoj de Tero. La planedo havis la saman nomon al ŝi.

Ĉar la reĝido estis renominta la planedon, kaj diris, ke ĝia nova nomo estis Nova Planedo Veĝita kiel la malnova planedo.

Sed, ŝi malamis kion ili estis faranta. La planedo ne estis ŝia hejmo kiel ĝi estis.

"Nenio, Napaĉjo."

"Ne nomu tion al mi!"

Ŝi ridetis, kaj frapetis lian ŝultron, "Pardonu. Ĉu vi ne povas ŝerci?"

"Ne, mi estas via gvardio. Mi ne ŝercos kun vi."

Ekĝemanta, ŝi malridetis al li antaŭ ol si promenis al la novan konstruaĵon. Turleso vidis ŝin antaŭ ol ŝi svingis ŝian manon. Li ridetis, kaj metis siajn ilojn sur la teron, diranta, "Ĉu viaj lecionoj jam finis?"

"Ne, Reĝido Veĝita malamas min, kaj diris al mi lasi lin antaŭ ol li mortigis min."

Turleso petis dum si trinkis la akvon ke Kakaroto estis doninta al si, "Ĉu vi ekiris viajn aliajn lecionojn?"

Vangoj de Gokuu ruĝiĝis, kaj ŝi malrapide diris, "Ne … vere …"

Napa diris, "Ŝi ne malfermos ŝiajn femurojn."

"Silentu! Mi neniam amoris antaŭ!"

Turleso ridegis, kaj frapis sian genuon, "Ridinda! Neeble! Ĉu vi estas virgula Saijantino? Tre ridinda."

"Kio se mi estas?" Ŝi sidis apud Turleso, kaj piedfrapis la teron, "Li ĉiam malglatas kun mi. Mi ne volas tuŝi lin se li estas maldolĉa."

"Kakanjo," Turleso diris, "vira Saijanto ŝatas maldolĉan sekson. Mi opinias, ke li ŝatas vin."

"Neeble! Li malamas min."

"Ne, tio estas kiel li montras, ke li ŝatas knabinojn. Precipe beletaj knabinoj."

"Mi ne estas knabino. Mi estas virino, kaj mi volas, ke li nomi virinon al mi," estis dirata de Gokuu.

"Al ni, vi ne estas virino. Saijaj knabinoj iĝas virinojn kiam ili estas graveda. Kio estas virino se ŝi ne povas reprodukti?"

Ŝi ekĝemis, kaj staris, "Mi atencos kiam mi estas preta."

"Reĝido Veĝita volas atenci nun, Kakaroto!" Estis dirata de Napa. "Vi devas honori ke li volas tuŝi forĵetaĵon kiel vi. Se tie estis Planedo Veĝita, la reĝido nure uzus vin kiel haremanino."

Gokuu diris, "Tie ne estas Planedo Veĝita!"

"Tie estas kia ajn mi volas."

Turnanta, Gokuu rigardis Veĝitan, kaj sulketigis, "Tie estas Tero."

"Kaj vi nure estas la malprava animo. Silentu, kaj venu en mian ĉambron. Ĝi ŝajnas, ke vi bezonas plilerni." Li diris, "Mi havas alian lecionon por vi. Ne kuru. Mi kaptos vin, kaj vi malŝatus tion. Ne kiel vi estas."

"Kio vi faros al mi?"

"Mi instruos vin kiel esti Saijantino."

Pluvo subite falis da la ĉielon, kaj li ekpromenis al sian ĉambron. Ekĝemanta, Gokuu sekvis lin, kaj si ne rigardis al Napan aŭ Turleson. Dum ili estis promenanta, ŝi petis, "Kio vi faros? Mi opinias, ke vi diris, ke mi jam estas Saijanto."

"Cxu vi konas kiel mi ordonis Napa gardi vin?"

"Ne, mi ne konas."

"Mi ne povas konfidi vin. Se mi ne povas konfidi iun, mi kutime mortigas ilin, sed vi estas la lasta Saijantino, kaj mi ne povas mortigi vin. Tial Napa estas via gvardio. Mi konfidas lin, tia li gardas vin." Haltanta, li prenis ŝian ŝultron, kaj pli rapide tiris ŝin. Gokuu dolore krietis, kaj li blekis, "Kiel mi povas konfidi vin? Doloron ne plaĉas al vin. Kia rubo! Vi devas lerni, ke doloro ne estas via malamiko. Doloro diras al vi, ke vi estas viva." Lia malseka mano tiris ŝian haron, kaj ŝi silente ektremis, pistanta ŝiajn kojnajn dentojn, "Ĉu vi ankoraŭ sentas vivan, Kakanjo?"

"Aj … jes …" ŝi diris, volanta kraĉi sur liajn piedojn, "reĝido."

Li blekis, "Bona. Mi ne fikos senvivajn knabinojn."

"Ĉu vi nure fikas knabinojn? Ĉu vi ne ŝatas fiki virinojn?"

"Mi fikos iun ke havas piĉon. Kaj knabinoj bezonas iĝi virinojn iam, kaj tio estas la nura transiro ke povas helpi Saijantinon. Mi plezure ŝanĝigas knabinojn al virinojn. Krom, vi estas bela knabino. Mi opinias, ke vi iĝos pli belegan virinon."

"Kio?"

Li kisis Gokuun, kaj ŝi mallonge baraktis sin antaŭ ol si frotis ŝian voston. Ŝi mallaŭte ĝemis en lia buŝo, sentanta dum lia mano dorlotis la felon de sian voston. Veĝita diris kiam ili haltis por aero, "Ĉar mi estas via reĝido, vi devas fari kio mi diras, ĉu?"

"Ĉu se mi refusas?" Estis dirata de Gokuu, kaj si malfermis siajn okulojn.

"Jen estus … bedaŭrinda. Ne malfeliĉu, Kakaroto. Vi estos patrino. Ĉu ĉiuj knabinoj ne volas iĝi patrinon? Tio ĉi devas esti bonan tagon por vi."

Gokuu diris, "Mi ĉiam volis gefilojn, sed … ne kiel tia."

"Neniu ricevas kion ili volas, Kakanjo. Ĉu vi memoras? Tio estis via unua leciono."

--

Mi opinias, ke jen estas ion ke estas malprava kun mi. XP Ŝajnas, ke mi ĉiam skribas poste mi legis komentariojn de Cary. Eble mi havas francan muzon …… Kia bonega:D

Ho, tiu ĉi ĉapitro estas pli longeta je la unua.

--


End file.
